Stormbreak
"It's a physics thing." Please do not steal the code. This page is click-to-open. |-| accessories = |-| full view = |-| no prostheses = Stormbreak Icarus | The Gray Pawn | Paradox [[User:NightStrike the Dragon|'NightStrike']]'s dragonsona. infinite potential - infinite possibilities - infinite games Stormbreak is an intelligent young dragon with a ruthless mind, a pecuiliar personality, and extreme ambitions. This stunning code was compiled by Veal with modifications made by me. At A Glance Character Alignment: true neutral MBTI: INTJ Gender: ⚲ - ♂️ Orientation: gay Tribe: Sky / Sea Background Element: lightning / mercury Age: 9 (dy), 18 (hy) Residence: Nightcry Weapons: intelligence, others Lover: physics :3c Description Notable Features Their most notable features are golden markings that slash through their icy, gray-blue eyes; gills that can emit a blue glow at will; similarly colored triangular photophores; and their wings. Their back is extremely scarred up. Build They are built to move fast in both the air and sky. They have a deep chest with large lungs, broad shoulders, a pointed snout, straight horns, and spines that can fold up perfectly against their form. Stormbreak also has a long tail and is extremely agile. General Stormbreak's main scales are sleek, smooth, and similar to sharkskin when touched for long periods of time. Their body is also radiates cold, which is strange for a dragon with no IceWing blood. They have long spines and two fins that can fold up against their body to streamline them. The scales near their spine are larger and diamond shaped. Wings Stormbreak does not have completely biological wings; they engineered their own wings with the help of a few of their shady friends after they suffered an intense accident a couple years ago that caused them to have their former wings amputated. The wings are are pitch black with gold circuitry that can glow at will; similar to Stormbreak's photopores. The wings seem to be a strange hybrid of both biological and mechanical components and are modeled after a falcon's wing shape for speed. Colors Stormbreak is mostly gray, but they have blue, gold, and red markings. The scales nearest to their dorsal side are an almost-black, and similarly, the scales closest to their ventral side are lighter and almost white. Their photopores, circuits, and gills can all glow but are not glowing at a default state; it is completely controlled by Stormbreak. Accessories They typically dress very formally, with at least a button down (can be any color or pattern) and dress pants, but they sometimes also wear suits with psychedelic/patterned ties. Stormbreak owns a few leather jackets as well as clasps, clips, and piercings. They get temporary tattoos often, so feel free to draw them with crazy tattoos, equations, and/or notes on their body. You can also draw them with their pride merchandise such as bandannas / capes / ties and their hidden knives / other weapons. Personality General Always, Stormbreak strives to gain knowledge and further their goals and ideas in almost any way possible. They can be quite peculiar and inconsistent in behavior due to responding to every situation as a learning experience or a way to gain something rather than preserving their own identity, but they generally try to remain cool-headed, objective, and distant. They would prefer not to interact with a situation until a situation interacts with them unless they need to do something specific and planned out with a situation. Presentation to Enemies Stormbreak rarely sees one as an enemy in all situations, but if you have truly gained their disrespect to such a degree, they will simply avoid acknolwedging your existence. At least, they will in public. If you approach them when you are their enemy they will walk away, ignore you, or (if backed into a corner) give you one warning sign before tearing you apart in any way that will get you away from them, be it physically, verbally, or intellectually. They almost never resort to violence unless they perceive it as their only option or their other ways of getting their aggressor to back off have been ineffective. Presentation to Neutrals Stormbreak is utterly curt when dealing with neutral prescences. They are polite in their own distant way; they will act friendly and answer most shallow questions you pose them with what you want to hear or what they want to give. They can be seen as disrespectful due to their lack of necessary speech, but they will not allow for too much variance in their system for dealing with unfamiliar dragons who don't want to put in any effort to talk to them on their level, so it can cause tension when they interact with more extroverted dragons. This is how they are to most dragons, though they may vary their presentation depending on how you respond to their professionalism. Presentation to Co-workers If Stormbreak is in a professional relationship with you, they will behave as such. They will try to make friends with you, but if that is not attainable they will treat you with seriousness and will give you their time, but they know that they are not obligated to act casual with you just because of that. They will at least tolerate their co-workers for the greater good of their work and the work of the group. However, there is a breaking point to this, and if you work with them and constantly keep pushing them to act a certian way or subtly try to provoke them, they will give you a piece of their mind in whatever way they think will work best to portray their message. Presentation to Friends Storm's presentation to their friends is typically much more relaxed than in their more distant, other presentations. They usually crack jokes and act extremely casual with their friends, and many have described them as much less intimidating and a completely different dragon after they truly got to know Stormbreak. They try to be extremely understanding and accomodating to all of their friends, and are normally extremely talkative when around them. They love to be asked for advice or help by their friends. If they make a one-sided and insensitive mistake in a friendship, they will immediately ask what it was and work to make sure they correct it. Storm tends to be extremely loyal to their friends, and expects this same loyalty, and betrayal will leave them with a foul taste, but they will give you one or two chances before they are forced to cut you out. They dislike ending friendships like this, but it has been necessary more than one time. When Alone Stormbreak doesn't truly have much of a presentation when they are alone. They rarely talk to themselves, and they are an extreme workaholic when they have their alone time. They may blow off many dragons (sometimes even their friends) for their ‘work’, whatever that may be at the time. They always take gaining knowledge and upholding their chosen responsibilities well. They are usually only comfortable doing certian things while alone, and they may ask for a lot of alone time, even with really close friends and family. This can strain relationships and is one of the reasons why they have formed their many ways of smoothing through social interactions (sometimes while sacrificing genuine-ness). Abilities Tribal Stormbreak has two main tribal abilities. They are able to fly extremely fast and to extremely high altitudes as inherited from their SkyWing father. Their lung capacity is extremely high and they can use oxygen extremely efficiently in flight and in swimming. They have functional gills, as inherited from their SeaWing parent. They can dive deep and can withstand bottom-ocean pressure, though they have never been that deep below the sea. Weapons Stormbreak is proficient in weapons use, as one has to be when journeying into West Nightcry. They are a good shot with most firearms that aren't rifles, though they are most proficient in knife combat. They have manufactured retractable knives with similar material from which their wings are made. Two are normally strapped to their forearms, and one is strapped to their tail. Flicking or specific tensing will cause these knives to unsheathe. The right blade is serrated and is made to inflict hard-to-close wounds, and the left blade is meant for speed and piercing, wheras the tail blade is made for slashing and cutting. Intelligence & Memory Stormbreak is extremely smart and knows many things about many topics. Their particular interests include science and mathematics, though they do have general knowledge on many topics that they use to come to quick conclusions. They think fast and are a master of split-second decisions. This allows them to be a great liar as well as hard to surprise. This skill of theirs is there most versatile and can be used in almost any situation. Stormbreak's memory has been described as photographic, and they are able to take mental “pictures” of scenery, which allows them to almost never lose their way. This also allows them to study for tests or remember important information rather easily. Artifical Electrokinesis This is a result of their prostheses, which are a result of an accident when they were a few years younger. Their prostheses were modified from their official, provided design by themselves and their friends. They have a nanochip in their brain that allows them to control their wings, which are electrically-powered. These wings are able to store electricity gathered from surroundings, including outlets and powerlines. Stormbreak was able to find out how to use this stored power and manipulate it via their nanochip. They are currently practicing manipulating surrounding electricity using this chip. They are able to deliever extremely powerful shocks, though they keep this power hidden, as the Nightcry Assembly would have them prosecuted if they found out about the illegal modifications. Biography Storm doesn't really see a point in talking about the past, and they always summarize everything shortly anyways, so the details almost always elude them. Maybe if they make a lifechanging discovery they'll care about a biography. They don't like dwelling on the past too much, but they have always felt the need to prove themselves and accomplish something more with their life. They were always aware that it was going to be a short life. They would much rather focus on the future. Their future. Any maybe impact the rest of dragonkind along with it. Relations Please only ask to have a relationship in here if you have roleplayed with Stormbreak or if we have interacted with eachother at least once. I have limited energy to write sometimes so please be patient with me writing in this section. Close Friends Altum Acri: relation here Infinity: relation here Elena: relation here Jacaranda: relation here Jubilee: relation here Luke: relation here November: relation here Semicolon: relation here Von: relation here Windcatcher: relation here General Friends Daybreak: relation here Deoxity: relation here Dust: relation here Kalispell: relation here Maple: relation here Mouse: relation here Raccoon: relation here Sanctus: relation here Windswept: relation here Wings: relation here Neutrals Forget-me-not: relation here Undecided Record: relation here Gallery saves this for all eternity.jpeg|enigma SecretSantaBL.JPG|luster stormbreakbymarbly-cake.png|marble-y cake Stormbreaksquirrel.png|angrysquirrel Sketchysb.png|raybean StormbreakforNS.jpg|quickdragon Stormbreakicon.jpeg|lines: sleepy; colors: infinity TOMATO_PASTE.jpg|jarkie Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males